A Força de uma Lembrança
by PandoraK
Summary: .:O que uma pessoa com objetivos definidos não faz? Parar.:. .:Quando alguém se decepciona com alguma pessoa, ou então sente raiva, não importa onde a pessoa se esconda que o alguém acha. A vida não é uma coisa que pertence a todos, só a quem a busca.:.
1. Chapter 1

N.A./OIe gente! Essa eh a primeira vez q eu publico uma fic, me esforcei bastant pra naun ter nenhum erro, mas o site tb naun ajuda então com certeza deve ter alguma coisa! Espero que vc gostem do fundo da minha alma! bjaum pra todo mundo!

* * *

Na sua eterna rotina se encontrava a lua, sempre a iluminar lugares vazios ou até lugares que, como ela, nunca dormiam. Sempre a iluminar rostos felizes, tristes, pensativos ou em especial o de um homem, que por uma certa rua de um bairro bruxo, passava. Era um homem muito bonito, andava com rumo definido e totalmente desconfiado da sua própria sombra. 

Agora, não mais iluminado pela lua, se escondia em uma casa onde coisas sem a mínima moral aconteciam, lugar freqüentado por pessoas de reputação desconfiável, o que não era o caso do amargo homem, que demonstrava claramente não ser de muitos amigos ou não se importar muito com os outros.

- Três horas – disse o homem – quanto é?

- Meu caro senhor, seja bem vindo! Para você que parece ser um ótimo pagante, nós fazemos três horas por apenas cinco galeões – disse o que parecia ser o recepcionista.

- Ótimo! Chame logo!

- Vou providenciar imediatamente! – virou-se para uma mulher muito bonita atrás dele, com longos cabelos louros e um olho tão azul quanto o céu – Brigit! Trabalho! Agora!

A mulher levantou-se num estalo e levou o nosso homem para um quarto no andar de cima. Três horas depois o homem volta a recepção e sai sem dizer uma palavra. O tempo passa e o lugar continua como sempre, exceto por um detalhe.

- Vamos Brigit, você tem que pagar as contas, até agora você só fez um trabalho, aquele homem não pode ter sido tão traumatizante.

- Munique, eu estou lhe dizendo, nunca vi alguém tão seco, ele nem parecia estar vivo, ele parecia ser muito malvado! Aposto como todos são assim.

- Me poupe das suas besteiras, você tem que se sustentar. Como que você vai pagar seu apartamento se você não ganha dinheiro? O primeiro de todas nós é ruim, mas você tem que continuar, só emagreça um pouco e eu te consigo mais clientes.

- Ai, tá bom, só se você me ajudar mesmo.

- Isso vai ser fácil, você nem está tão gorda.

Passaram–se mais algumas semanas e ao invés de Brigit emagrecer ela só engordava mais, além de estar sempre enjoada. As duas logo perceberam o que estava acontecendo e alguns meses depois nasceu uma linda menina com os olhos da mãe.

Brigit encontrou o misterioso homem visitando a "casa" novamente e tentou lhe contar o que aconteceu, mas ele jogou várias azarações nela e desapareceu da face da terra. Brigit se arrependia muito de, por falta de experiência e cuidado, não ter evitado a gravidez naquela noite, quanto ao homem, certamente pensou que ela evitaria.

Após tudo isso, "trabalhar" com um bebê era cansativo e inviável, a pobre mulher não tinha experiência nenhuma, nem vontade de continuar e precisava constantemente de dinheiro então acabou tomando uma atitude desonrável.

Era uma noite como qualquer outra e não seria nada especial se uma insinuante mulher carregando um bebê em seus braços não tivesse aparecido, ela andava com passos precisos, com certeza sabia aonde ia, atravessou algumas ruas até chegar a um lugar isolado, ali esperou impacientemente quando:

- A Senhorita chegou cedo! – falou uma senhora já de idade – Eu cumpri a minha parte, trouxe o combinado e pelo que vejo você também.

- Por favor, diga-me pelo menos seu nome – suplicou a mulher.

- Não, para depois você se arrepender e vir atrás dela? Esqueça que ela existiu, receba seu dinheiro e viva sua vida! Esqueça de mim também!

- Senhora, não me obrigue a esquecer minha filha, isso é impossível. O único motivo para eu estar...estar...

- Vendendo ela – continuou a idosa.

Repentinamente a mulher começou a chorar e se agachou segurando muito forte o bebê que carregava.

- Você não quer mais o dinheiro? – perguntou para a mulher – Você quer ficar com sua filha?

A mulher que estava no chão ergueu-se tão rápido quanto o choque que ela tomou.

- Não, não vá embora, eu quero esse dinheiro, ele vai me ajudar muito, esta menina só me atrapalha.

As duas fizeram a troca e a velha logo foi embora, deixando a mulher com um saco de dinheiro na mão, olhando fixamente para o lugar onde a velha desapareceu com a linda menina de olhos iguais aos da mãe.

Bem, pelo menos foi isso o que me contaram sobre a minha mãe.


	2. Chapter 2

Os Anciões

Quando a pergunta é "porque estudar?" muitas pessoas logo respondem que é para ter um bom emprego e ganhar bem. Eu tenho uma teoria sobre isso, nós estudamos não para ficarmos mais inteligentes e sim pra perceber o quanto burro nós somos, porque quanto mais eu estudo mais eu vejo que não sei nada.

No mundo bruxo há uma associação secreta chamada "Os anciões", implica em sete anciões que roubam ou adotam uma criança bruxa e levam-na para uma mansão afastada cercada de feitiços e proteções onde passam todos os seus conhecimentos para ela. Quando a criança completa onze anos ela sabe tanto quanto um bruxo normal de dezessete e executa tudo com a máxima perfeição, essa criança nunca é registrada então ela "não existe", como a mansão tem vários feitiços a protegendo ninguém sabe o que acontece lá. Aos onze anos a criança começa uma nova fase do treinamento: Aprender a diferenciar o certo do errado. Ela vai para Hogwarts observar (apenas observar sem se misturar) todos os alunos que estudam lá para depois mandar relatórios aos anciões por meios secretos e exclusivos. Os anciões avaliam os relatórios e tiram pensamentos daquilo, além disso, para complementar mais ainda a inteligência do aprendiz eles mandam um livro, normalmente muito avançado ou raro, por semana que deve ser estudado e analisado. Para orientar o pupilo, os anciões tem uma elfa domestica instalada na escola que tira duvidas pequenas, ajuda nos relatórios e no que for preciso.

Nas férias a criança volta pra mansão com o intuito de aprender cada vez mais. Aos vinte e cinco anos termina o treinamento e ela faz o que quiser do resto da vida dela, muitos dos antigos alunos acabam substituindo os anciões, que por tragédia do tempo acabem morrendo, outros se isolam com o objetivo de aprender mais, porém isso varia de pupilo a pupilo e no meu caso eu saí em busca da vida que nunca me permitiram ter.

Os filhos são os reflexos da educação que recebem de seus pais, por isso vou começar falando dos meus "pais".

Quarta-feira, Crawve **M**organ. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções, Transfiguração e Feitiços era o que ele ensinava. Morgan é um homem muito sábio, ele faz de tudo para ensinar o que sabe da melhor maneira possível e fica extremamente feliz quando consegue.

Terça-feira, Tolovi **O**rmani. Estudo dos Trouxas. Ormani não é bruxo como os outros seis anciões, foi introduzido no mundo dos bruxos por conta própria depois de um tempo investigando coisas estranhas que via acontecer. Ninguém sabe como ele virou um dos anciões ou se sabe guarda pra si mesmo, o fato é que ele sabe tudo que há pra saber sobre os trouxas e no dia de sua aula ou se estuda matérias trouxas ou se faz um passeio de campo visando observar o comportamento das pessoas.

Segunda-feira, Janet **R**elitta. Mestre dos disfarces. Improviso é a principal palavra de seu vocabulário, uma atriz fabulosa que invés de seguir carreira decidiu ensinar o que sabe. Além de disfarce ela ensina todos os feitiços dessa área e legilimancia, pois "você tem que saber o que estão pensando sobre você enquanto está disfarçada". Ela também controla pronuncia e sotaques e ensina diferentes linguas.

Domingo, Martim **G**erlof. História da Magia. Nunca foi feita nenhuma apologia de que ele seja o mestre, mas ele não mora na mansão, só aparece aos domingos e ninguém fala direito com ele enquanto ele está lá, apenas eu. As aulas dele são um pouco sombrias mas são as melhores. Ele não conta a história, ele mostra (literalmente) a história e depois me pergunta a minha opinião. Ele também ensina línguas banidas, antigas ou pouco usadas.

Sábado, Ditty **A**bgaill. Astronomia, Adivinhação, Legilimancia e Oclumância. Abgaill preza muito o ser humano e sua capacidade de pensar. Para ela a parte mais importante do corpo é a cabeça, pois com ela controlamos tudo o que quisermos. É uma mulher preciosa, a sua maior virtude é conseguir entender o que se passa com as pessoas ao seu redor.

Sexta-feira, Renmas **N**ubask. Herbologia, Runas Antigas e Aritmancia. Nubask era um bruxo muito "rebelde" e o único motivo de estudar justamente as matérias que ninguém queria era pra ser diferente, se alguém faz uma coisa ele faz o contrario e odeia quem o imita. Na maioria das vezes ele é um cara bem estranho e seu humor depende de como estão as outras pessoas.

Quinta-feita. Utanst **A**logy. Quadribol e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Ele é o mais novo dos anciões e adora viver perigosamente, pode se dizer que ele é um viciado em adrenalina. Mas ele e a Senhorita Relitta são as pessoas mais engraçadas da mansão e as aulas dele são normalmente fora da Inglaterra. Uma vez fomos destruir ovos de Cinzal¹ na Índia mas acabei fazendo amizade com uma habitante local e tiveram que apagar a memória dela, o Senhor Martim ficou furioso e colocou a culpa no Senhor Alogy.

Agora, por ultimo mas não menos importante, eu. Meu nome é Morgana, além de homenagem a grande Bruxa é a junção das letras dos sobrenomes das sete pessoas que me criaram, Se há sobrenome? Não. É Morgana, unicamente Morgana e apenas Morgana.

¹-Cinzal é uma cobra que se forma quando se permite que um fogo magico arda livremente durante muito tempo. O Cinzal vive apenas uma hora, tempo usado para procurar um lugar escuro e protegido e ali depositar seus ovos. Os ovos podem incendiar uma habitação em minutos se não forem encontrados e congelados a tempo.

* * *

N.A.:

Oie, segundo capitulo!

Quero pedir desculpas pelo meu ultimo n.a., tava péssimo...mas tudo bem, quero agradecer a minha beta, a brooke christensen , ela eh muito paciente comigo, ehehehehehhehe!

Espero q gostem do segundo cap. , o terceiro logo vem, e vou me esforçar para ser melhor q os primeiros...

Se vcs gostaram da minha fic até agora por favor deixem um review..eh muito importante pra mim )!

Bjaum pra todo mundo!


End file.
